Temerity
by NotAWittyUsername
Summary: A society made up of camps. Out of all of them, The Legion is the best place to be. The largest and most successful that anyone knows of. That is where Gretchen, the camp leader's daughter is. She's lived her whole life here. For all she knows, there's nothing out in the wilderness within miles of camp. Not that she has to worry, everything here is calm and perfect... maybe...


**Hello.**

 **Before you begin reading this is just a quick little note.**

 **All of this was thought up by me (so I think)**

 **I don't think there is anyone else who had the same idea so therefore I am claiming it mine.**

 **Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

The usual bell sounds and I jerk awake.

Last night was full of dreams that I can't remember anymore.

I felt restless.

The morning breeze was subtle but enough to bring chills throughout me when I got out of bed.

Another day at camp.

A _lifetime_ to go.

Everything has changed since The Degen, but I've gotten used to it. Everyday: _do your job and follow the rules_.

My father is the leader of our camp. It's actually a nice place compared to the stories I've heard from refugees.

We don't get a lot of them, but when we do they're never in good shape.

Our camp is the strongest and most successful. That's why it's called The Legion. You're either born into The Legion or you got lucky enough to stumble across it.

I don't even know where I am right now.

No one does.

We're completely isolated from other camps.

I always think that if we joined up with another camp we'd survive a lot longer, but my father always then tells me the story of Nexus and that he's never going to make that mistake ever again.

Nexus was a superior camp made up of the current Legion and who knows whatever camp name it is now. My grandfather was a taskmaster along with another man by the name of Garrett.

They were from opposing camps that conjoined.

Garrett thought that he should lead us all, but my grandfather wouldn't allow that.

There was a war between the two groups. Few remained from both sides and the ones who did split back into their camps and found a new location.

Then there's The Degen. They say it's a myth but I don't know any better. The Degen would overthrow camps and demolish everything they could.

"Gretchen! What's taking so long? Come down here," said a familiar voice.

Right on time actually.

Mother was very persistent but it's the joy of being the camp leader's daughter.

I walk down the stair of our house and walk by my mother giving her a quiet groan that catches her attention.

"Did you sleep last night?"

That question always makes me laugh. "What do you think Mother?" I say, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Well you don't have to be impolite about it now do you?" she says, looking up from the sink where she was washing dishes.

I decided not to answer knowing I would have made it worse.

"Go take this to your father, he needs to eat something," she said, handing a plate of eggs and a slice of pork to me.

"Also, I think you should go to The Aid and help out there for the day."

Yes, The Aid. My usual work place right next to the butcher's tent.

I don't mind The Aid. Helping people out when they're sick or injured make me feel like I'm useful here. I can't do any of the other jobs because they're either "too dangerous" or "not something you should be doing" but again, add that to the list of joys of being the camp leader's daughter.

My first stop is The Hamlet where my father will be there in The Tower with everyone else who has a leadership role in the camp.

As I climb the stairs to my father's office in The Tower I hear two voices coming from inside.

"Don't tell anyone about his Darren, we wouldn't want any panic happening."

It was my father's voice.

Panic? What could cause a panic. I listen in closer hearing their conversation.

"Of course not, but we're going to make a move. If they decide to strike the camp we're going to need an escape plan. Tom, this is a serious threat to The Legion." came the other voice of I'm guessing Darren.

"I'll get a meeting going," he sighed, "I'll make it as inconspicuous as I can."

I leaned in closer causing a board in the flooring to creak. The door quickly opened and I jumped as Darren said "What are you doing here?"

My father looked over his shoulder to see who I was.

"Gretchen? Why are you here?"

I tried to play it off cool and seem like I wasn't aware of the conversation they had.

"I was just coming up to serve you breakfast. Mother told me you needed to eat…"

His face seemed to relax. I think it worked. Darren however didn't seem convinced.

"Yes, thank you. Are you going to The Aid today?" he said, taking the plate out of my hands.

"Yes I will, do you need anything?"

Darren cleared his throat.

"I'm actually heading that way, I'll walk you there."

He smiled but with cold eyes. I tried not to seem afraid but I knew that he wasn't anywhere near being charmed with my actions.

 _Maybe I should of brought you some breakfast too_...

"That sounds like a great idea Darren," my father said, as he opened the door for us to exit.

"Tell your mother thank you for the breakfast if I'm not home tonight."

"Yes sir," I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Why wouldn't he be home?

Darren and I walked down the stairs and before I could reach the door he pulled me into a small room I've never been in and locked it from the inside.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over as he shut the blinds making the room eerie and dark.

His gravely voice cut through the air as his grip tightened.

"What did you hear?"

 **...**

 **A cliffhanger huh?**

 **Did I really just?**

 **Sorry I did.**


End file.
